How to Catch a Mass Murderer
by luffy fan
Summary: Kyouhei finds a bloody handprnt outside his window and Sunako is convinced that a serial killer is at large. How far will she go to achieve her dream of seeing a dead body? This story is a variation of one of the manga chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kyouhei screamed. "There's a bloody handprint on the window!"

He hopped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his hips before his four roommates came crashing in. Sunako was in the lead, plowing down the other three. She stepped into the bathtub, oblivious to the fact that her skirt was getting wet, and pressed her hands against the glass.

"He's here," she murmured.

She turned around and shoved Kyouhei so that he fell on top of Takenaga. Their lips touched.

"Ahh, why did you do that?" shouted Kyouhei, shoving away from Takenaga.

"He's here, Jason" repeated Sunako. A dreamy expression crossed her face and she was almost beautiful. "I want to see a dead body."

Takenaga wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "In a strange way, what she did makes sense. Jason always attacks couples who are making out."

"Pfft. Idiot." Kyouhei smacked Sunako on the top of her head. "Why do you always think such creepy things? Do you seriously want me or Takenaga end up dead?"

Yuki was cowering behind the group. "But there's really blood on the window. What could have left it?"

"I don't know but it's not Jason." Kyouhei picked up his clothes and stalked out of the bathroom. Yuki and Takenaga followed but Ranmaru stayed behind.

"If you really want to see Jason, I'd be willing to make out with you." Ranmaru knelt down beside the tub and gently pulled Sunako's gaze away from the bloody handprint.

She glared at him, letting her dark aura seep out and crush his radiance.

"Ah! Sorry." Ranmaru huddled back in terror.

Sunako turned back to the bloody handprint and smiled, once again becoming pretty. Ranmaru was transfixed. Her ability to transform from a dark demon to a lovely young woman in an instant was dizzying.

"But, don't you want to see Jason?" he ventured cautiously.

Sunako nodded, never taking her gaze away from the window.

"Well, what if we _pretended_ to make out?"

Sunako turned around and tilted her head. "What do you mean, _pretend_?"

"Here, I'll show you." Ranmaru offered his hand and helped Sunako out of the bathtub. He guided her down so that she was sitting in his lap. Her face was flushed and her brows were furrowed.

Ranmaru tried to speak soothingly to Sunako. "Here, put your hand over your mouth like this." The teen idol clasped his hand over his mouth like he was trying to hold back laughter.

Sunako complied. Ranmaru leaned in, brushing his lips against the back of her hand briefly before pulling back. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it? To someone standing behind us, it would have looked like we just kissed."

Sunako looked at his suspiciously. "I don't think Jason will fall for this."

"Well, if I lower you, my hair will cover our faces. It will be impossible to tell the difference."

Sunako hesitated. "I don't know."

"Don't you want to see Jason? None of the guys are going to make out with each other. It's going to have to be you and someone else." Ranmaru smirked. "Of course, we could see if Kyouhei is interested…"

"No, not the creature of light!" Sunako panicked.

"Okay. So how about you just pretend to make out with me?" Ranmaru shrugged and gave Sunako his most innocent eyes.

Sunako was starting to sweat. She eyed the radiant being. He wasn't as dazzling as Kyouhei but he was still beautiful. He was also sneaky, which was reason for concern. Still, the prospect of seeing Jason was _so_ appealing.

"I'll do it," she said with grim determination.

"That's my girl." Ranmaru grinned and pulled her down across his lap. The dark princess covered her mouth and Ranmaru pressed his lips to the back of her hand. They sat there for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"You know, for this to be _really_ convincing, I think we're going to have to move around a little more." He leaned back down and let his mouth slide across her hand. His head made small circles as if her were caressing her tongue. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer.

Sunako made a small squeak and he pulled back. "What?" he asked.

"It feels too much like kissing," she said.

"Just remember it is only _pretend kissing_. You should try to pretend too, otherwise Jason will know this is just a ploy for us to see him."

Sunako gritted her teeth and nodded. "I can do this."

Ranmaru smiled down at her. She was so lovely when she was determined to do something, even it was creepy. He leaned back down and let his hands trail along her back. Sunako had a sexy body, even if it was hidden under thick jerseys half the time. She tentatively reached up and touched his shoulder. Ranmaru pulled her closer and she let out a muffled sigh.

Ranmaru's pulse sped up. He wondered if Sunako's sigh was just a sigh or if it meant she was starting to enjoy being held. Maybe he could be the one to break her tough exterior and make her a lady. He parted his lips and let his tongue dart out, licking the back of her hand.

Sunako grasped the back of his hair and pulled him back. "What are you doing radiant creature?" she snarled at him.

"Nothing. I mean, sorry. I might have gotten a little carried away. Ouch, that hurts."

Sunako released him. "This isn't working anyway she grumbled."

Ranmaru tried to recover quickly. "Maybe Jason can't see us. Where does he usually attack his victims?"

Sunako thought about it before answering. "When they are out camping."

"Well, we should go camping then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sunako and Ranmura were rummaging around the attic when Takenaga walked past the small wooden stairs. He called up to them. "Hey Sunako, Ranmura, what are you guys doing up there?"

Ranmura leaned out of the attic. "We're looking for the camping gear. Do you have any idea where it is?"

Takenaga raised his eyebrows. "I think it's in the corner next to the broken TV. Where are you guys going camping?"

"Just in the backyard."

Takenaga scratched his head and walked away. _Why would they go camping in the backyard? _ He found Yuki in the living room reading some manga. Kyouhei was sleeping on the sofa nearby.

"Hey Yuki, did you know that Sunako and Ranmura are going camping in the backyard?"

The younger looking boy put down his manga. "No, I didn't hear anything about that." He brightened. "That sounds fun, I wanna go too."

Kyouhei spoke without opening his eyes. "Why would anyone go camping in their own backyard?"

Yuki ignored Kyouhei. "Do you want to go camping Takenaga? I bet it'll be fun."

Takenaga looked at his hopeful roommate and nodded. Yuki was a sweet kid and it was impossible to turn him down.

Later that evening, the roommates had assembled two tents. Yuki and Takenaga were going to sleep in one tent and Sunako and Ranmura were going to sleep in another.

Yuki looked longingly up at the window. "I wish Kyouhei would join us," he murmured.

"Don't worry about that guy. He'd only complain if he were here," said Ranmura.

Sunako stuck her head out of the tent. "Ranmura, it's getting dark. You should come to bed."

The redhead winked at his two friends. "I'll see you two in the morning. The lady is calling me." He twirled and danced his way into the tent.

"What the hell was that?" asked Takenaga.

"I don't know, but I don't think Kyouhei would be happy if he knew what Ranmura was up to. Maybe I should tell him."

Takenaga shook his head. "Nah, this is Sunako we're talking about. There's no way she's going to let that pervert touch her."


End file.
